The Clock
by slytherinqueen525
Summary: Molly Weasley looks at her clock and reminisces. Post DH-pre epilogue. One shot. Read and Review!


**A/N: This is a little story I thought of and it's been nagging at me to be written. Basically it's just Molly Weasley looking at her clock a few years after the war ended. Enjoy!**

Molly Weasley sat at her kitchen table folding the laundry. The Burrow was quiet, which it had always been like this past year. The war was over and all of her children had left the nest, no longer needing their mother and father to protect them from the harsh world. Bill and Fleur were expecting their own first child, while Charlie was still a bachelor and chasing dragons. Percy, her next youngest, had come back to his family and was working with his father at the Ministry. George had been the last one to leave, Fred's death had of course hit him the hardest. But now, even he had gone off and lived above the shop him and Fred had created. Her little Ronnie had moved out and then got a small apartment with his girlfriend, well fiancée now, Hermione. And her Ginny, her little girl, was living with her adopted son Harry Potter.

Harry Potter always had a soft spot in Molly's heart, but after saving half her family and the entire wizarding world he was as part of this family as anyone else, all he was missing was the red hair. She glanced at the old Weasley family clock that now had 2 additional hands, one for Harry and Hermione, respectively (they were still working on getting one for Fleur). It didn't move as much as it had back when her children were younger, but she always got a little reminiscent whenever she saw it.

Harry Potter seemed to be the reason that clock always shifted to the danger zone. She didn't hold it against him, but it didn't change the fact that it always had something to do with him. She started to think back to all those years ago when it was just her and Ginny left at the Burrow after Ron joined his brothers at Hogwarts. They were cooking Halloween dinner for her father when Molly could have sworn she heard the clock hand move, but when she looked over at it everything was as it should be. Little did she know until last month that it was because her son had come head to head with a three headed dog for just a minute. Seven months later she woke in the middle of the night and felt the need for tea. As she was waiting on the kettle she looked at the clock casually to find that the hand marked 'Ron' was in mortal peril. She sent Arthur to the school and sat and watched her clock. Two hours later she watched the hand move to 'Hospital' and she went off to the school as well to hear what happened.

She thought that was the end of her son's adventures and put her worry to rest. Her daughter would be off to school in a few months and she had plenty to do to prepare her. But halfway through the summer she was awoken in the middle of the night again to hearing the clock moving. She ran down the stairs to find three hands marked 'Fred' 'George' and 'Ron' stuck between 'Travelling' and 'Lost'. When she heard the car coming back she ran up the stairs and waited for the perfect moment to pounce on her three sons. Little did she know that she would meet the boy that was the cause of her son's heroism last year and find herself with a seventh son. Soon they were all off to Hogwarts and she found herself in a new place, an empty Burrow. Her clock stayed still through the first semester of the school year and she figured that everything would be okay. She stopped checking the clock from the corner of her eye and went about her day to day activities. But once again, in March, the hand marked 'Ron' moved to 'mortal peril' and all she could do was wait. Sure enough, an hour later and he was back at 'school'. A few years later she found out that was due to him facing his biggest fear for the girl he loved. The clock was quiet again and she started to relax. In May, her and Arthur had stayed up late playing chess and were about to go to bed when Albus Dumbledore came through their fire to inform them that our daughter had been kidnapped and our son was missing. I glanced at the clock as we headed to Hogwarts and my heart stopped, two little hand labeled 'Ginny' and 'Ron' were at 'mortal peril' and I hadn't even noticed. Hours later three battered children came into the room. My two youngest and Harry Potter; even then I started to think it'd be a good idea to give him his own clock hand.

The clock relaxed again and with time so did I. That is until that scoundrel Sirius Black escaped. Of course, back then I didn't realize that he was innocent. Through the summer and school year I kept looking at the clock expecting anybody's hand to jump to 'mortal peril'. Harry Potter attracted two things when he was younger, Weasleys and danger, so she was prepared now. During a particularly nasty storm that covered Scotland she could have sworn she saw all five of her children at Hogwarts go to 'mortal peril' for a second but it must have been a trick of the light. Three weeks later she found out that dementors attacked at the quidditch game. Harry Potter was said to have been involved. Luckily the clock didn't so much as twitch, until June that is. The hand of 'Ron' moved to 'Hospital' sometime in the night and she found it that way in the morning. She didn't find out why until the end of the following year and one day at the Order of the Phoenix headquarters she smacked Sirius Black for it. And even though Sirius hadn't been after him, Harry Potter was still involved.

The following year the clock stayed still all year long for the first time since Ron had gone to Hogwarts. In June she couldn't help but check the clock in the middle of the night and was always surprised for all four of her children's hands had stayed at 'school'. When she showed up for the final task at Hogwarts and after Harry Potter came out of the maze she knew that she really needed to get a hand for him, maybe then they would be prepared.

In Ron's fifth year, she was scared even worse that a hand would jump to 'mortal peril', but it seemed to stay still. Lord Voldemort it seemed was staying in the shadows instead of Hogwarts. Yet, other hands started to move. Halfway through the year 'Fred' and 'George' moved to 'travelling' and then to 'home' and she gave them an earful for leaving school. But the hand that worried her the most was labeled 'Percy'. His hand had moved to 'lost' and his hand never moved, it seemed that he had lost his way. Two hours after it moved she had gotten a final goodbye letter from him. She cried all night in Arthur's arms. The hands stayed similar like that for the remainder of the year. One night though, while Arthur was on duty his hand moved to 'mortal peril', but almost instantaneously the hand moved again to 'hospital' and Ron and Ginny's moved to 'travelling'. She apparated to St. Mungo's immediately. Once Arthur was home, it once again stayed similar until June when 'Ron' and 'Ginny' moved to 'travelling' and then to 'mortal peril' for hours. When she found out what happened she had never been more proud of her youngest children.

In what would be Ron's final year at Hogwarts all the hands, except Percy, stayed at 'mortal peril' unless they were travelling. It scared Molly to death and when 'Bill' moved to 'hospital' after Dumbledore had called in some back up for Hogwarts, she had never ran faster or felt more relief to find her son alive.

And finally came the year that her Ron went off with Harry and Hermione to defeat Voldemort and she sent her youngest child off to school, wondering if she would ever see her again. Her nerves were on edge all year round and she knew she was even worse when they all went into hiding. Her dreams were always filled with waking up to find the daily prophet headline 'Ron Weasley, 17, dead'. She always kept her clock with her now, even when she was at Aunt Muriel's. A few weeks before the final battle she felt the first ray of hope that she had felt in a year, the hand marked 'Percy' had moved to 'travelling'. It looked like her son had finally found his way. During the battle her whole family had fought bravely and had almost all stayed alive. Her poor Freddie didn't make it but she tried to stay strong for her family. But when they first came home after laying him to rest she looked at her clock out of habit and fell to her knees with an anguished cry. Percy's hand might have come home, but the hand labeled 'Fred' had fallen off the clock and was splintered down the middle.

It had only been a few years since then, but Molly Weasley had gotten off the floor and had put her shattered family back together. She may not have the safest family and having two aurors up on the clock might scare her when 'Harry' and 'Ron' move to 'mortal peril' but she knows that they'll always find their way 'home'.

**A/N: I decided I just wanted this to be a long-ish one shot, but I hope you all enjoyed! Please Review!**


End file.
